


Bird-Eating Spider

by PaigeTurner



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, No Plot, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, no animals were harmed, short and dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeTurner/pseuds/PaigeTurner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha enjoys giving head. Luckily, Clint enjoys receiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird-Eating Spider

**Author's Note:**

> No plot. Almost no dialogue. No actual birds or spiders involved.

Clint gripped the edges of his chair’s seat near the back. He leaned back and watched appreciatively as Natasha slowly unzipped her uniform. The metal teeth parted one by one all the way down. He could see sheer black panties in the exposed V of the open suit. Clint was already completely undressed. For a moment, he thought the anticipation was even sweeter than the act itself. 

Natasha stood between his thighs and lowered herself to her knees in one graceful motion. He felt the heat of her breath against his thighs and sucked his lower lip against his teeth, bracing himself for her touch. Warm, gentle fingertips traced the veins in his cock. Clint drew in a sharp breath at the light scrape of her nails. 

He closed his eyes as he felt her soft lips press to the head. A whimper escaped him as her tongue snaked over the slit. He was so hard. It was so hard to be patient. It was worth it. Her hot, wet tongue caressed the sensitive skin of his hard dick. He felt her lips surround him, her mouth slid down the shaft. He squirmed a little in the chair. “Oh, God, please…” he whispered. 

Natasha had planted her palms on his legs, holding him in place as she worked her mouth over him. Taking him deeper, she applied a bit of suction, her cheeks hollowed out. “You look so hot,” Clint murmured, watching the way her lips wrapped around his cock. “God, you’re so good at that.”

Natasha hummed a response that made the muscles in Clint’s thighs jump. Her mouth slipped up the shaft to swirl her tongue around the head, then back down, deeper than before. She savored the feel of him upon her tongue and the taste of his skin. She loved his reactions best of all. She pulls a little more of him into her mouth, slowly. Her hair fell over his lap as she moved her head lower. 

Clint’s knuckles went white as his grip tightened on the chair. As she picked up speed, so did his breath. There was nothing but the feel of her mouth as she sucked and licked. He groaned and whined, hips wanting to strain upwards. Her hands pushed him down against the chair, the right one slipped off his thigh and encircled the base of his cock, making up the last bit of distance, covering the skin she couldn’t reach with her mouth. 

She squeezed rhythmically, working little pumps of her hand in time to the ministrations of her lips and tongue. He couldn’t hold on any longer. 

“Fuck,” Clint grunted. He was panting and then he was gone. He cried out wordlessly through his climax, Natasha was merciless. She didn’t let up until he was drained, his cock softening in her mouth. She pulled away, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. She looked at his hands, still in place on the chair and smiled.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

Clint nearly choked, trying not to laugh and not quite able to form coherent words. “Any time,” he finally gasped. “Absolutely any time.”


End file.
